


His Quirks

by Phantom_Thieves



Series: The Fool and The Magician [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Souji is a dork, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: Souji has his quirks, he was a weird guy. He was the only person Yosuke knew who could accidentally adopt several cats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/gifts).



Souji had a lot of quirks, Yosuke knew this. He was he kind of guy who would pet stay cats and then _somehow_ accidentally adopt them. All of them. As in he now has ten cats. He still insisted he doesn't know how it happened which was a blatant lie because Yosuke saw him just the other day winning over the affection of yet another cat.

That was just one quirk, there were many others. He spent thousands of yen on fishing equipment to catch a _legendary_ fish, and just because it turned out to be real doesn't make it any less mad. He read _terrible_ books just because someone gave it to him and his newest thing was buying costumes. For the team.

His justification? Yosuke was still waiting for that answer.

The whole team had met up at their usual hang out. They were heading into the tv world for training and Souji gathered them together to give them his latest purchase. 

“Uh senpai? Don't you think this is a bit much?” Naoto held up a maid outfit that was handed to her and inspected it. “Wouldn't this be a bit...cumbersome to fight in?”

 _Although,_ Yosuke was beginning to see where Souji was coming from. The girls did look cute in their various outfits.

“C'om Naoto-kun don't be like that!” Rise chirped. She held the new costume against her body to get an idea of what it would look like on. “I think these are great. Don't you think I look cute senpai?” Rise batted her eyes towards but Souji he didn't seem to take notice of her advances.

“Besides,” she continued, not at all disheartened from Souji's lack of interest. “Senpai is our leader and what he says goes, right Yosuke-kun?”

Yosuke winked. “Haha, that's right. Souji is our leader, he knows what's best.”

Souji seemed to perk up at that. “I'm glad you feel that way Yosuke,” he said as he rummaged through his Croco Fur shopping bag. “I picked up a costume for you as well.”

Yosuke was curious. “Oh yeah? What's that Partner?” He stepped closer so he could peer inside the bag. He wondered what awesome costume his Partner had picked out for him, probably something badass.

Souji continued to root around the bag until he found what he was looking for and held it up to show Yosuke. In his hand was was something so _inconceivably_ embarrassing that for second Yosuke thought he was in some sort of nightmare.

“What the hell is that?! Partner you _cannot_ be serious.” 

He was serious though, Yosuke could tell by his face that Souji was one hundred and ten percent completely serious. Because his hand was a black and white onesie that had, God help him, cat ears and a tail.

“Why would you get me _that?_ Of all things?”

Without batting an eye he said, “because I thought you'd look cute in it.”

“C-cute?!” That was another one of Souji's quirks, the guy could say anything without feeling the slightest bit embarrassed. Yosuke had no idea how he did it. His face was heating up at the comment alone. 

“There's no way I'm wearing this. _Nuh uh._ ”

“Aren't _you_ the one who said Senpai knows best?” Naoto inquired and Yosuke swore he saw her grinning as she said so. 

“No buts!” Chie laughed and slugged his shoulder. “Don't worry, I'm _sure_ you'll look great in it.”

Yosuke quickly glanced at everyone who were looking at him with such expectation. Quickly realising that there was absolutely no way he was getting out of this he sighed and accepted his fate. He begrudgingly grabbed the onesie from Souji's hand. “Alright _fine_. I'll wear it.”

Souji nodded and then with a completely straight face said, “and don't forget...you have to say 'nyaaa~' while fighting.”

_“NO WAY!”_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can draw Yosuke in a onesie I'll pay you in internet points.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it! I wrote this very quickly so I hope it is okay. If you have any prompts you want to send me message me [here](http://persona-thieves.tumblr.com/ask) or in the comments down below :3


End file.
